justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Love
"Turn Up the Love" by Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'', Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Background The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with TURN UP THE LOVE written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and TWEET! appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a radio attached to a chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Dancers Classic 'P1' *A yellow cap *Black sunglasses *Orange bandana around his neck *A black T-shirt with a white graphic *Light blue pants *Cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket *White sneakers 'P2' *Red hair in a ponytail *A red beanie *A crop jacket over her pink sports bra *Black and white stripes on her shorts *Orange leggings *Black sneakers Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Alternate/Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are 4 male dancers. They wear fatsuits and a red T-shirt with JD written on them and a pair of jeans with a black belt. Turnupthelovealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelovealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Turnupthelovealt coach 3 big.png|P3 Turnupthelovealt coach 4 big.png|P4 ' 'Fanmade Diegho wears a metal studs baseball cap, a red and black New York-like jacket, a brown T-shirt with CLAP YOUR HANDS and a boombox on it, as well as a pair of black pants. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: '''Both: Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves TUTL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sumo There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sumo routine, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves Sumo GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 'Fanmade' There is only 1 Gold Move in the Fanmade routine: Only Gold Move: 'put your arms in a 90° angle and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|All Gold Moves Diego GM.gif|Only Gold Move ''in-game Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that the Sweat Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. 'Dancers ' (No repeats) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (JD2014) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Fame'' (JD) *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.)' * [[Problem|''Problem]] (Lovers Duet) * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Trivia *''Freaks'' and damn are censored. **Strangely, booze (which refers to alcohol) isn't censored. ** Also, damn can be briefly heard. * P2 appears in the background of ''Blurred Lines''. Also, when you make an Autodance, you can see P1. * P1 appears on the cover of the Just Dance Now app along with the coach of You Make Me Feel.... However, his glove is on his left hand. * This song was originally going to have a Battle mode with'' C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with ''C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. * The background for both the Classic and Sumo routines are the same but they are animated differently. * The Sumo routine is the first dance crew routine to be an alternate mode as opposed to a Classic mode. * This is Far East Movement's first song in the main series. *In the Fanmade routine, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the 2014 Just Dance World Cup. *The shirt which Diegho is wearing in the Fanmade routine features lyrics from the song and a boombox, both printed in the way they are seen in the Classic and Sumo routines' backgrounds. *Mehdi Kerkouche was helping Diegho with creating the Fanmade choreography. *In Just Dance Now, the Classic and Fanmade routine have different preview audios. *This is the fifth song to feature a chubby dancer. It is preceded by Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), You Can't Hurry Love, Skin-To-Skin, Gold Dust and Hit The Road Jack. *As seen in an E3 demo gameplay of the song, the Classic routine was originally going to have more counted moves. Gallery turnupthelove.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' Turnupthelovealt cover generic.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Sumo) SJOP41 4d0d5bd6 14.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Mashup) Turnupopener.png|''Turn Up the Love'' on Just Dance 2014 Turnupmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu turnupthelove_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover turnupthelovefan_cover@2x.jpg|Fanmade Just Dance Now Cover (Old) turnupthelovefan_cover@2x updated.jpg|Fanmade Just Dance Now Cover (Updated) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar turnup15.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Turnupthelove AVA2.png|Turn Up The Love (Sumo Version) P3 Avatar in Just Dance 2016 Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Pictograms TurnUpTheLoveP1Extraction.jpg|P1 Videos Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive Just_Dance_2014_-_Turn_Up_The_Love_-_5*_Stars Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sumo) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Just Dance Now - Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) 5* Turn Up The Love - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:EDM Songs Category:Diegho San